This invention relates to an improved feeding bottle structure, more particularly, to a structure which provides the infant with a convenient way of sucking milk from the feeding bottle, and furthermore, which is easy to clean and is hygienic.
In previous designs, feeding bottles comprised a bottle main body and a nipple. Conventional bottle is often made of plastic material, while the nipple is made of silicon rubber which is relatively soft and can be twisted or curled. In early designs, there was only one opening provided on the nipple within the whole structure for sucking purpose. However, since the bottle was a completely enclosed chamber, the nipple often became deformed as a result of pressure difference. This resulted in a non-continuous flow of milk from the nipple opening so that the infant had to stop sucking for a while to let the nipple recover to its initial state. To a little baby, this is a significant problem. In response to the above-discussed problems, an improved structure has been developed which comprises an one-way inward opening at the lower portion of the nipple. When a baby sucks on the nipple, air may flow in through said opening so that sucking can proceed continuously. However, the aforementioned structure allows for a direct contact between said opening and milk. Consequently, coagulated milk fat often accumulated and blocked the opening. Thus, said opening lost its function of adjusting the pressure and the good effect of said structure is seriously compromised and curtailed. The reason that the small opening provided on the nipple gets clogged up is that the opening is not easily cleaned and therefore, residual milk fat may remain lodged around the opening. Furthermore, there is direct contact between milk and air when said structure is utilized. The dirt in air may contaminate the milk and bubbles exist in the milk as well. These bubbles (i.e., air) and dirt may get into the body of the infant, and thus result in an undesirable effect on the health of the infant. Obviously, said feeding bottle structure has many drawbacks.